Sleep
by Clockshapedwalls
Summary: What happens if Rey is captured and moves to the Dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rey, I insist, you _must_ get some sleep," C-3PO urged for the third time.

"No, I don't," Rey said firmly. "The Resistance needs me. Until Snoke's taken down, no one — that includes me —" she gave C-3PO a knowing look, "—can rest."

C-3PO threw his arm in the air exasperatedly and cried, "But Rey, the bags under your eyes are starting to look like Jabba the Hutt's skin!"

"Gee, thanks," Rey said, rolling her eyes.

"Rey," a soft voice interrupted.

Both C-3PO and Rey turned around. Standing on top of the stairs was General Leia Organa. Rey felt a surge of admiration and respect rise inside her. General Leia had gone through so much these past few months. Well, everyone had. But General Leia lost more than anyone else. Despite this, General Leia was still bravely fighting for peace and order.

"C-3PO is right," General Leia continued, "You deserve some rest. There's no need to overwork yourself."

"You see, Rey?" C-3PO said, looking very pleased with himself.

"Alright, alright, I'll go sleep," Rey sighed. She was just about to leave when C-3PO stopped her again.

"Not so fast!"

"What is it this time?"

Even General Leia looked curious.

"Take this," C-3PO said. He pulled out a tiny pill and placed it in Rey's hand. Rey looked at the green pill skeptically.

"What is it?"

"It is a sleeping pill made with a dash of _Millaflower_. This will allow you to be completely relaxed," C-3PO explained.

"Is this really necessary—"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Alright, alright."

x X x

Rey inspected the pill as she walked to her room. The pill stared back at her innocently. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of C3PO having a pill custom-made for her.

Rey swallowed the pill and chugged a glass of water. It tasted like nothing in particular.

The effect was immediate. Rey could feel her body slowly shutting down. She felt drowsy and peaceful. Her eyelids became heavy, as though small rocks were pushing them down. Rey collapsed onto her bed and sighed. It felt wonderful! What a long time had passed since she last slept like this!

 _I should thank C-3PO_ , she thought before she blacked out completely…

x X x

"C-3PO!"

The golden droid jumped up, startled.

"C-3PO!"

A creature wearing a large white robe flew into the room. He wore a worried expression. C-3PO recognized the creature as one of the Resistance's doctors. He was the one C-3PO had gone to to make Rey's sleeping pill.

"What is the matter with you? Must you scream like that?" C-3PO asked, annoyed. "I heard you the first time, you know? How rude!"

"This is a serious matter," the doctor said, almost out of breath. "Where's the pill I gave you earlier?"

"Why, I no longer have it!" C-3PO responded honestly.

"Don't tell me you gave it away already," the doctor gasped.

"I have…to Rey. Why? What is the matter?"

"That wasn't the right pill, you silly droid!" the doctor cried. "I told you to take the one on the left, not the one on the right!"

"That is what I did! I took the one on the left."

"You idiot! I meant YOUR left, not mine! I warned you that the other pill's a a new drug we're testing. It has Myoplexaril in it. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, Myopleraxil is a muscle relaxant — oh no."

"Oh no is right, you piece of junk!" the doctor screeched.

"Hey, what's all this ruckus?"

It was Poe Dameron, the Resistance's best pilot.

"I was experimenting with a new pill. The doctors are in the middle of creating a new Vital suppressor — you know, a drug that lowers temperature, breathing rate and —"

"Yeah, the drug that makes it look like the user's dead."

"Yes, precisely! Anyways, this droid here mistook the pill as a sleeping pill and gave it to Rey."

"What's the problem with that?" Poe asked, confused. "Vital suppressors aren't that dangerous. She'll still wake up normally."

"Idiots, idiots!" The doctor shook his fist angrily. "The pill hasn't been tested on humans…in fact, it hasn't been tested at all!"

"Oh—"

At that moment, the lights flickered. The three stopped talking instantly. Together, the looked up at the ceiling. Sand trickled and fell onto their faces.

The next couple of seconds were silent. Then all of a sudden, the alarms went off and the room flooded with red light. The door burst open and Chewbacca flew in. He was accompanied by BB-8 and R2-D2.

Chewbacca roared. Poe looked at C-3PO for a translation.

"Surely you are joking!" C-3PO exclaimed.

Chewbacca roared again. Next to him, BB-8 and R2-D2 beeped furiously.

"An attack? That's impossible," Poe said. "It's only been a few weeks since we destroyed Starkiller Base. Even if Snoke knew that our base is in D'Qar, it should've taken him months, if not years, to plan an attack."

"Well it seems you were wrong!" C-3PO said.

"I'll be taking my leave," the doctor said quickly. "There must be people who are injured right now…"

"Come on, we have to go find General Organa," Poe said. "BB-8, come with me. Chewie, take these two to the Falcon and get ready to attack. Snoke's army shouldn't be THAT strong. We should be able to take them down."

With that, Poe sprinted out of the room, with BB-8 right behind him.

"Sir!" C-3PO yelled. A huge chunk of ceiling crashed down, creating a cloud of dust. "What about Rey?" Unfortunately, C-3PO's words were muffled. Chewbacca and R2-D2, who hadn't a clue about Rey, dragged a protesting C-3PO to the Falcon.

x X x

"Why exactly are we attacking the Resistance right now?" General Hux asked.

Kylo Ren slowly turned to face General Hux.

"Are you questioning the Supreme Leader's orders?" he asked lowly.

"No," General Hux said quickly. "I'm simply…wondering. Why now?"

"Luke Skywalker is with them. We must find and kill him before he can train any more Jedi…" Kylo Ren trailed off. His mind wandered to the girl. The girl. The girl who left that horrid scar on his face. The girl who found out how to use the Force without any training. The girl who resisted his power. "I can take whatever I want…"

"What?" Next to him, General Hux looked confused.

"Nothing," Kylo Ren said.

"General." Captain Phasma appeared from behind them. "We have arrived to D'Qar. We have successfully taken down the Resistance's barriers, as well as most of the T-70 X-wing fighters."

"Excellent," General Hux said, pleased.

Kylo Ren's command shuttle sped forward. Outside, they could hear people screaming and shooting blasters.

Kylo Ren looked outside. He couldn't understand how a weak group like the Resistance could destroy Starkiller Base. They were all weaklings…just like this father, Han Solo.

"We're here," General Hux interrupted before Kylo Ren could think more about his father.

"Good," Kylo Ren said. "I'm going to go find that scavenger and take back what's mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can feel it," Kylo Ren said mostly to himself as he walked past the fighting soldiers. Here and there, blasters were going off, men were being blown back, and buildings were crumbling.

Kylo Ren looked up sharply. There was something in the Force. What, he didn't know. He could feel it, though. And this feeling was getting stronger and stronger with every step he took. Could it be Luke Skywalker?

"You bastard!" He heard someone roar in the distance. Kylo Ren whipped around, stretched out his arm, and stopped the energy bolt that was hurtling towards him using the Force. He looked up to find FN-2187, the traitor.

Rage filled Kylo Ren's heart. If only he had killed the stormtrooper at Jakku!

"Don't you dare touch Rey!" the traitor bellowed again, now running towards Kylo at full speed.

Kylo Ren pulled out his lightsaber and prepared to fight. To his surprise, Finn suddenly fell to the ground like a limp doll. Not so far away stood Captain Phasma. The Captain gave Kylo a brief nod.

Kylo Ren stepped into the building. It was eerily quiet. The only sound he could hear through his mask was the flickering of the lights.

There it was again.

That odd feeling. It was as though something was calling to him.

He continued to walk until there were two paths. He decided to turn to the left.

A couple of meters away was a door. Kylo easily opened the door with a slash of his lightsaber.

What he saw next almost made him jump back. It was the girl — Rey. She was sleeping on her bed. Sleeping!

Kylo tried to suppress his laugh and ended up choking. There was a battle going on outside and this girl was sleeping? And so peacefully, at that! _Ridiculous!_ he thought.

He circled the bed like a prey. He was half-apprehensive, half-surprised. Kylo still couldn't believe that a scavenger could handle a lightsaber like that. No wonder Supreme Leader Snoke wanted him to bring her to him... She needed a good teacher.

But could this girl go over to the dark side? No, it was impossible. She was just so full of light. And for some strange reason, Kylo didn't _want_ her to go over to the dark side. Wait, what was he thinking? Furious, Kylo scorned himself for allowing the light side to waver his mind.

When he decided that it was safe enough to approach her, he took off his mask. Kylo towered over the sleeping girl. _Wait a moment,_ he thought. He placed one knee on the bed and leaned closer. _Was the girl...dead?_ Kylo placed his finger on her neck to feel a pulse. Nothing. He tried it again, this time with his glove off. Nothing again. No, the girl couldn't be dead. The Force was still strong with this one.

Kylo's hand hovered over Rey's face. It took all his strength not to touch her.

Kylo clenched his fingers. His desire to see what was going on in Rey's head was almost impossible to resist. Yet, at the same time, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to wait until she was awake.

Kylo Ren lifted Rey into his arms and carried her outside.

"Luke Skywalker isn't here," Captain Phasma said once she saw Kylo Ren. "He and the others fled..." She trailed off when she spotted Rey in Kylo's arms.

"Kill the others," Kylo said briefly. "If Luke Skywalker is not here, there is no need for us to stay here any longer."

Kylo headed to his command shuttle. This time, he wasn't going to let Rey out of his sight.

x X x

"Where have you been?" General Hux demanded.

Kylo ignored him and continued walking.

"I am talking to you," General Hux tried again, following Kylo.

"I heard you the first time," Kylo said without stopping.

General Hux ran in front of Kylo. Kylo glared at him through his mask. Hux raised his chin and placed his hands behind his back. "And? The girl? Where is she?"

"I have her under my custody," Kylo said briefly. "I have some unfinished business."

General Hux's face turned red and his eyeballs bulged out of their sockets.

"Unfinished business?" he sputtered in disbelief. "Supreme Leader wants the girl and you have her under your custody?"

"Yes," Kylo said calmly. "Now move aside."

x X x

Rey was wide awake...mentally, anyways. No matter how hard she tried to open her eyes or force her body to move, she couldn't. All she could do was listen. And she had a bad feeling about this...

 _Damn that C-3PO,_ she thought. That droid didn't give her a sleeping pill! Sleeping pills didn't make her feel as though she was half dead.

"Don't be afraid," she heard a somewhat familiar voice. Rey winced. Or at least she did in her mind. "You're safe...at least for now," the voice continued.

Rey desperately wanted for her senses to return. She felt uneasy not being able to see anything.

"You're awake."

She sensed something move in front of her face. Seconds later, she found herself being blinded by a strong light. Rey winced at the brightness.

Rey looked up. Was this déjà vu? She was in a room similar to the one in which she was restrained and interrogated in. Sitting directly in front of her was no other than Kylo Ren. His face — his presence — his existence unsettled her. Rey purposely looked away. The last thing she wanted to do was look into Kylo's mask. The fact that he could see her, and that she couldn't see him, made her uncomfortable.

Kylo cocked his head sideways ever so slightly.

"Stop it," she said finally, unable to bear the silence.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring," she said angrily.

"Why?" Kylo asked. He stood up suddenly and moved next to her, just like he had the first time they met. "Do I make you feel uneasy?"

"No," Rey said through her teeth. "But I hate talking to cowards. I know you're hiding behind that mask because you're scared."

"Me, scared? Of you?" Kylo laughed. "Need I remind you of your situation?" He nodded towards the metallic cuffs that were restricting Rey's wrists and ankles.

Rey scoffed. "You and I both know that the Force is more powerful than that. I can easily look into—"

Kylo's mask fell onto the ground with a tremendous CLUNK! Rey looked at him, surprised. Slightly covered by his curly hair was a deep, purple gash. The scar still looked fresh. Rey could even see little drops of blood clinging onto the curves and bumps of Kylo's pale, angular face.

"Speaking about the Force, you need a teacher" Kylo said quickly, "I can teach you the ways of the Force."

"Are you saying that you want to become my teacher?" Rey asked.

Kylo paused. That wasn't what he had meant. Supreme Leader Snoke wanted him to bring Rey to him.

"Yes," he said slowly. He watched as even more surprise colored the girl's face. "I can teach you about the Force...and about who you are."

"About who I am?" Rey echoed. "How would you know who I am?"

 _The island,_ he wanted to say. _The island in the ocean_. Kylo stopped and banged his hand on the wall. Rey jumped in her interrogation chair. _No,_ he thought. He could feel it again — the calling of the light. He looked over his shoulder at Rey. Was this the girl's doing?

Exhausted and confused, Kylo sighed. He needed some time to think about what he wanted and what he needed to do. The girl was much too powerful for him to take on right now. He would return to her after speaking to his grandfather, Darth Vader. Yes, Darth Vader would give him the strength he needed.

Kylo used the Force to pick up his mask and placed it back on his head.

"You guards over there," Kylo said, "watch over this girl. If she tries to convince any of you to release her, press this button immediately. And if any of you actually lets this girl go, I will ensure that your life ends in misery."

"Yes, sir," the stormtroopers said.

Kylo Ren walked out of the interrogation room.

"Hey!" Rey called after him. "What's going on?"

x X x

Kylo Ren paced around anxiously. Never in his life had he felt so lost and helpless. He usually went to Supreme Leader Snoke whenever he needed advice, but this time, he knew that wasn't an option. Supreme Leader would want Rey handed over to him.

Kylo turned to his grandfather's old mask. It was slowly crumbling away.

x X x

Kylo Ren marched back to the interrogation room. He was still as lost as he had been just a few hours ago, but he felt mentally prepared to take on the girl. He would first look into...Kylo stopped in his tracks. General Hux was standing outside the interrogation room with a group of stormtroopers.

"Ah, welcome back Kylo," General Hux said with a smirk. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"Where is the girl?" Kylo demanded.

"You mean the scavenger?" General Hux asked. "Why, she is currently on her way to Supreme Leader."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I will ask you again. Where is the girl?" Kylo repeated. His voice was dangerously low now. The stormtroopers that had been walking past hurried their steps, hoping that Kylo Ren would release his anger on them.

"I said," General Hux took a step forward, his face unchanged and absent of fear, "that she is on her way to Supreme Leader."

Within seconds, Kylo's lightsaber was out. But he didn't slash anything. Not yet, at least. He knew better than to lose his calmness now. He needed a plan, quick, before it was too late to take back the girl.

"Why, I am beginning to think that you have feelings for this girl, Kylo," General Hux smirked. He curled his lips in a detestable way. Kylo glowered at him through his mask. "I wonder what Supreme Leader will think of that."

Kylo decided it was best to ignore this comment. Suppressing his urge to use his lightsaber on General Hux, Kylo whipped round and marched to the elevators. As he went up to the 4th floor — the floor where all the flights were being monitored — his mind whirred with thoughts. What should he do? How could he rescue the girl? What would he say to Supreme Leader Snoke? None of his plans seemed reasonable.

"You there, how long ago did the most recent ship leave?" he asked once he arrived.

"Oh! Um, let's see…it was approximately five minutes ago."

Five minutes. If Rey wasn't on that ship, that would mean she had left even more long ago.

"Prepare my shuttle —"

"That will not be necessary," General Hux appeared from behind. "Supreme Leader made it clear that the girl's destination should be kept a secret. Supreme Leader had already sensed a disturbance in the Force. He saw what effect the girl had on you, Kylo. That is why the girl is NOT going to Supreme Leader, but elsewhere, where she will be taught the power of the Dark side."

General Hux paused to let the news sink in.

"Let me ask you something, Kylo. What are you worried about? Rest assured, the girl will be in trustworthy hands. Or perhaps were you thinking of…" He raised one eyebrow. "…bring her to the Light?"

"You know where the girl went," Kylo growled, ignoring General Hux's question. "Tell me where she is heading."

"Ooh, how terrifying!" General Hux chuckled. "Well, why don't you use the Force and find out? Hm? You always say that you can get anything you want, don't you?"

Kylo was very, very tempted to do exactly so, but something in General Hux's smirk told him not to.

That's when Kylo knew what Hux was doing. Supreme Leader Snoke was watching. Snoke wanted to see what Kylo would do. If Kylo went after the girl, Snoke would be convinced that he had felt the calling of the Light.

Hence, Kylo's only option was to stay and let the girl go.

x X x

"Where…where am I?" Rey muttered. She looked around drowsily and noticed that she was no longer restrained. However, this room wasn't the same interrogation room she had been in earlier. This room was much, much larger. And darker. The only bit of light came from the massive statue of a strange, alien-looking creature.

"Hello, Rey," the statue spoke.

Rey shrieked and jumped to her feet.

It took her a moment to realize that this wasn't a statue, but a hologram! A humongous one, at that.

Rey backed away instinctively. The seated creature didn't move. It only leaned forward so that its black, glazed eyes were looking into hers.

Rey felt all the hairs on her body rise. There was something about those soulless, giant eyes that both horrified and allured her. She forced herself to look away.

The creature leaned back again.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time, Rey," it said.

Rey couldn't hide her surprise. Who was this creature and how did he know who she was?

"Ah, of course you are wondering who I am. I am Supreme Leader Snoke."

Rey's eyes widened. She recognized the name. This was the evil villain the Resistance was fighting!

"What do you want from me?" Rey demanded. "I have nothing you need."

To Rey's astonishment, Snoke threw his head back and laughed. His laughter sounded even more terrifying than his voice.

"Nothing you need? My girl, do not underestimate your worth!" Snoke paused. "People like you are rare. You are special. You are truly one of a kind."

Where was Snoke going with this? Rey wondered. She glared at him with apprehension. Yet, for some inexplicable reason, she couldn't _hate_ Snoke.

"With the right training, you can become a… _masterpiece_. All you need is a skilled teacher."

Her mind flashed to the time she battled Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base. Those words were similar to what Kylo Ren had said back then.

"I would never turn to the Dark side!" Rey yelled angrily.

Snoke responded calmly, "You have misunderstood, Rey. You need not go to the Dark side. What you are — what you have inside you — is already more than enough. You have the perfect balance of both Dark and Light. What you can do is conquer both."

Rey stared at Snoke, stunned. She didn't know it was possible for one to be both Light and Dark at the same time… Or maybe it wasn't, and Snoke was just lying. She wasn't sure.

Snoke clenched his fingers into a fist and went on, "You can learn of great power. You can become unbreakable…invincible."

"Never!" Rey shouted. "I don't want that. I would NEVER want any of that. I don't care having power."

"Rey, you must know that the Force is strong with you," Snoke said. "So strong, in fact, that it would be a shame if you weren't to use it well."

"So? There are many others who are Force-sensitive like I am." Frankly, she didn't know if this was true or not. All she knew was that Snoke was evil and manipulative. She had to be careful of what he said. "Find someone else to teach."

Snoke's lips were pressed into a thin line. He hadn't expected the girl to be this stubborn.

But Snoke wasn't completely displeased. He liked the girl's ferocity. She had potential to become a true masterpiece if he succeeded in training her.

At that moment, Snoke had an idea.

"Rey, do you have a lightsaber?" he asked calmly.

"...No."

She had given the lightsaber back to Luke.

"Then I have a gift for you. Look into the black box that is in front of me," Snoke ordered.

Rey looked up at the hologram uneasily. She wasn't keen on getting anywhere near Snoke, even if he wasn't physically there.

"Go on," Snoke said, nodding his head encouragingly.

Gingerly, Rey walked over to the black box Snoke was referring to. She opened it slowly.

She gasped when she saw a lightsaber. There it was again, the feeling of déjà vu. But this lightsaber was different. This one was much bigger than Luke's. It was nearly twice as long.

Without thinking, Rey reached in and grabbed the lightsaber.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her disappeared and she found herself falling to a different landscape. Rey screamed and landed with a thud. She looked around. Though it was nighttime and she couldn't see very well, Rey knew that she was back in Jakku. This time, she wasn't alone. Standing not so far away were three hooded figures.

"We must leave her," one hooded figure said in a hushed voice.

"No!" the other one hissed. "She is much too young to be alone."

"It is better for her to stay here," the one who spoke first said. "We will come back for her when the time is right."

"She has no one who can take care of her. Let us take her," the second one almost begged.

The third hooded figure, the one who had remained silent until now, turned around and looked directly at Rey. Rey felt the air inside her leave. The third man was no other than Luke Skywalker.

"Leave her here," were the last words she heard before the landscape changed again. Now, Rey was lying on a wet ground. Rain was pouring down. It was accompanied by lightning.

Rey sat up quickly. Next to her were bodies. Tons and tons of them. She leaned forward to look at them closely and immediately wished that she hadn't. They were dead. Rey was too shocked to scream. All she could do was scoot away as fast as she could.

Through the rain Rey could make out a tall, black figure. Even though his back was turned to her, Rey recognized this person as Kylo Ren. There was no mistaking it. What in the world was he doing here? Had he slaughtered all these children?

Rey tried to scramble to her feet and ended up slipping. This noise caused Kylo Ren to spin around. He started walking towards her with his red lightsaber. Rey attempted to get up again, but this time, she tripped over someone's body. She looked back up and, to her horror, saw Kylo Ren towering over her.

"You're a sick man," Rey spat.

For a moment, she thought Kylo Ren would use his lightsaber on her. He didn't. Instead, he went on one knee, and took off his mask. Rey blinked, confused, and watched as Kylo Ren ran his fingers through his curly, now damp, hair.

" _Run_."

The next thing she knew, Rey was back in the dark room with Snoke's hologram. The long lightsaber was still in her hand. So many questions were running through Rey's head that it hurt. Who were the two hooded figures? Why did Luke Skywalker tell them to leave her at Jakku? Why was Kylo Ren there? Did he _really_ kill all those children? Then why had he told her to run? Nothing made sense.

Neither she nor Snoke said anything for a long time. Snoke was on the edge of his seat and was looking at Rey intently.

"Those memories," Rey finally said, breaking the silence, "aren't real. I know that they've been manipulated. I saw my real memories back in Takodana."

"How are you so sure that those memories were real?"

"I…I don't know…" Rey admitted. "But how do I know if the memories YOU'RE showing aren't real as well?" she challenged. "How do I know if you're tricking me?"

"You don't," Snoke said. "It is up to you to decide what you believe."

Rey wasn't sure what to believe now. She had never felt so confused before.

"Your lightsaber." Snoke nodded towards the lightsaber in Rey's hand. "Turn it on."

She looked at the lightsaber, then at Snoke, and then back at the lightsaber. There was nothing wrong with turning on a lightsaber, right? It was just a lightsaber. It didn't mean anything.

The lightsaber came to life.

Rey had never seen anything like it before.

This lightsaber was double-bladed. One end of the lightsaber was blue. And the other, red.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your encouraging follows/favorites/reviews. They constantly remind me that I need to write, and that I have people who are actually waiting for new chapters.

Please let me know if you find any mistakes or grammatical errors. And please do let me know if any of my sentences are weird (i.e have a weird sentence structure). I'm constantly trying to improve my writing, so any suggestions or criticisms are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rey spent all morning using the Force to stack black blocks on top of each other. Much to her surprise, Snoke was calm and patient. He never raised his voice or showed irritation whenever the tower of blocks tumbled. Once she successfully completed that task, she moved on to meditation. Snoke taught her how to feel any disturbances or movement in the Force.

"You need not think of the Dark and Light as polars. Like the Force, both lightness and darkness exists everywhere. They move around us…enter us….control us. Try all you want, to battle what you call 'evil,' but it will always remain. Evil and good have been here long before you were born, and will continue to exist _forever,_ " Snoke said. "Close your eyes, Rey. I am here to help you realize that there is no use fighting the Dark. You must embrace it; master it; make it your own."

"Stop," Rey said, rising to her feet. The realization that she was learning from Snoke finally sunk in. She was betraying everyone that had trusted her — the Resistance, General Organa, Finn, Poe, BB-8. Nothing felt worse than succumbing to the enemy. It made her feel weak. It made her feel defeated. But what made Rey feel even _more_ guilty was the fact that Snoke's words actually swayed her mind.

"As you wish," Snoke said without a trace of irritation. He simply leaned back in his throne and observed Rey struggle. "You may leave, if that is what you want."

"I can?" Rey asked, stunned.

"Training one who does not wish to learn is pointless. Neither I nor the apprentice will gain anything," Snoke said. "If you truly wish to return to the Resistance and train with Luke Skywalker, I will not stop you."

Upon hearing Luke Skywalker's name, Rey was reminded of the flashback she had. She still didn't know what those flashbacks meant. _Leave her here_ **.** Those words refused to leave Rey's head. Why did Luke abandon her in Jakku?

Maybe Luke never wanted to teach Rey. Maybe Luke didn't like Rey at all! Ever since the Resistance tracked down Luke's whereabouts, Luke hadn't spoken to anyone. (Aside from R2-D2, C-3PO, and General Organa). _Wait_ , Rey thought, _was he even planning to train her?_

Admittedly, Rey felt betrayed. She wondered what Luke was thinking now. Was he helping the Resistance find her?

All the while, Snoke had been observing Rey struggle. He had noticed her feeling of doubt and betrayal turn into bitter despair, which soon turned into rage. Snoke masked his delight. At last, the girl was filled with hate.

x X x

Rey caught her reflection in the mirror. She was so used to wearing her beige wraps that it seemed surreal wearing this new all-black attire. But Rey wasn't about to ask Snoke if this outfit came in other colors. That would be ridiculous.

Rey just hoped Snoke didn't make her wear a mask like Kylo Ren. She shuddered at the thought.

She turned this way and that way, admiring her reflection. Her eyes caught the lightsaber. She pulled it out of its sheath and turned it on. Its double blade still confounded her. One blue, one red. How was that possible?

Someone knocked on the door, causing Rey to jump up and turn off her lightsaber. She opened the door and found a fly-like man there.

"Dinner is ready," he said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh! Um, er, thank you, but I'm not that hungry," Rey responded.

"Supreme Leader wants you to have enough energy for tomorrow's training," the fly-like man said. "He said he would appreciate it if you ate."

"Er, okay, well that's very kind of Snoke," Those words sounded weird coming out of her mouth. She never expected to use 'kind' and 'Snoke' in the same sentence.

x X x

"Luke! Luke!" General Leia Organa jogged to catch up with Luke Skywalker.

His gloomy eyes met hers.

"You can't avoid us forever, Luke," General Leia said softly.

He nodded curtly and tried go walk away. Leia took his arm.

"Not so fast. I also want to talk to you about Rey." General Leia knew that Luke saw something in Rey that no one else could. This unsettled her greatly. "Say something, Luke. You know more about this girl than any of us. I know you've met this girl before."

Luke looked solemnly at Leia but still didn't say anything.

"For goodness' sake! Aren't you worried about her?" General Leia was becoming exasperated. "I knew we should've gone back to look for her on D'Qar. I was foolish. Everything happened so…so suddenly and quickly that I wasn't thinking properly. What do we do, Luke?"

Luke raised his hand to stop Leia.

He leaned in and whispered in Leia's ear. His voice was barely audible.

"It's too late. She's gone."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is kind of a filler chapter. Interesting things will happen in Chapter 5. Thank you for the support. Leave a review of your thoughts! Follow my Tumblr sideblog at princess-bensolo (don't judge my username) if you want.


End file.
